fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Kingdom Prime Grand Biblical Spirit Blade Supernatural
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Kingdom Prime Grand Biblical Spirit Blade Supernatural & Extraterrestrial Revolutionary DxD Mega Millennium Zero Surge: Dawn of The Divine Cosmic Cybertron Era & Awakening of The True Successors of The Greatest Legends in Existence This is a mega muticrossover story Plot The Supernatural World & The Extrasterrestrial Alien Galaxies have been connected by a grand event called The Great War. Now its all coming together into a new age of The Divine Comsic Cybertron Era. Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Maximals Velocitronians Junkionians Animatrocians Gigantians Cybertron Elite Guard Human Allies Gundam Pilots Zodiac Masters Section 13 & The J-Team Avengers Digi Destined Original Digi Destined Pretty Cure Max Heart Splash Star 5 Go! Go! Go! Fresh HeartCatch Suite Smile DokiDoki! HappinessCharge Go! Princess Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Team DxD Angels God *''Archangel Naruto'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Sariel '' *''Remiel'' *''Raquel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lillane Rose Diablous'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Roygun Belphgor'' Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 13 Court Guard Squads Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heaevnly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Shinto Celtic Irish Egyptian Vampires Youkai Holy Knights Platinum Millennium Moon Kingdom Juraian Empire Devilukean Empire Time Space Administration Bureau Mages Worlds Extra Notes *Shinji is a member of The Bael clan. His clan was rewarded with his acsension into satanhood along with his other selfless actions including; rejecting third impact, restoring the world, & helping the Anti Satan Faction win the war. Shinji & Venelana are married in this story. *Shiinji is a Super Devil like Sirzechs & Ajuka. *Yui is a member of the Belial clan before she married Zekram Bael. *Shinji inherits the Bael clan's Power of Destruction ''& The Belial clan's ''Time Dilation. *Rias, Sona & their peerages are super strong in this story. *Kazuki wields The Boosted Gear and 10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master. Kazuki was trained by Ophis and bega to harness his full potential *Kazuki can use all 10 forms of The 10 Commandments Sword including Ravelt. Kazuki can use Boosted Gear's balance breaker and Juggernaut Drive. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Crossovers Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Cartoons Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions